Tú
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Espero les guste, TERMINADO. dejen reviews ¬¬ muchos reviews
1. Default Chapter

Titulo: Tú  
  
Capitulo 1.  
  
Soy muy feliz por haber compartido tanto contigo, mis preocupaciones y tristezas pasaron a segundo plano al estar a tu lado.  
  
No sabes cuanto te amo.  
  
Cuanto te deseo.  
  
Cuanto te extraño.  
  
Recuerdo cuando nos vimos por primera vez.  
  
Flashback   
  
Estaba en el gran comedor, me acababan de seleccionar para ir a Gryffindor. Miré hacia la mesa de los profesores, ahí estabas tú.  
  
No pude quitarte los ojos de encima, lo admito, me sentí muy asustado al percibir todas esas nuevas sensaciones que me embriagaron, nunca habia sentido tanto por alguien y menos en tan poco tiempo.  
  
Me asusté.  
  
Quise tapar el sol con un dedo.  
  
Elegí el camino fácil.  
  
Decidí odiarte.  
  
Te convertí en mi nemesis.  
  
Admito que no me fue muy difícil adoptar esa mascara de odio, nos tratabas a todos como basura.  
  
Tú creiste que te odiaba.  
  
Yo creí que te odiaba.  
  
Así era más fácil ¿no?  
  
Fin del Flashback   
  
Era más fácil ¿no?  
  
¿A quien quiero engañar?  
  
Sentía como me consumía lentamente al verte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.  
  
No poder tocarte.  
  
No poder besarte.  
  
Sentir como me odiabas.  
  
Como me rechazabas.  
  
Parecía que mi simple presencia te molestaba.  
  
Oh como lloraba en esos momentos.  
  
Sentir a tu corazón romperse no es algo placentero ¿sabes?  
  
Aunque admito que todo cambió cuando se acercaba la ultima batalla contra Voldemort, te volviste mas amable conmigo, ¡me sentia en las nubes cuando te preocupaste por mi estado!  
  
Flashback   
  
Luego de uno de los tantos enfrentamientos contra el innombrable ambos nos encontrabamos en la enfermeria del colegio.  
  
Yo tenia unos cuantos raspones y una gran herida que cruzaba mi pecho de lado a lado, yo lloraba, pero no por mi.  
  
Lloraba por ti.  
  
Esa fue la primera y unica vez que te vi inconsciente a mi lado, no te imaginas toda la tristeza que me embargo.  
  
Simplemente no podia detener mi llanto al verte ahí, en esa fria camilla de hospital.  
  
Recuerdo como todos me miraban preocupados, al no entender la razon de mi infinita tristeza.  
  
Sonrei como nunca cuando te vi abrir los ojos.  
  
Te encontrabas desorientado, al escuchar mis sollozos (ahora de felicidad) me volteaste a ver. Te levantaste con esfuerzo y te sentaste en mi cama, a mi lado.  
  
Enredaste tus brazos a mi alrededor intentado detener mi llanto.  
  
Que lindo fue sentirte tan cerca.  
  
Poco a poco me tranquilicé, te miré a los ojos avergonzado (no es muy normal ver a alguien de 17 años llorando como un niño) y me impresione al notar que me sonreias, acercaste tus labios a mi frente depositando en ella un tierno beso.  
  
-¿Por qué lloras Harry?  
  
¡Me estaba tuteando! Yo me le quede viendo impresionado y sin poder hablar.  
  
-No me gusta verte triste, vamos –con un gentil movimiento con tu mano levantaste mi barbilla para que te mirara a los ojos.-sonrie para mi.  
  
¡Como no hacerlo! Una sonrisa de orja a oreja se extendio por mi rostro aniñado y me devolviste la sonrisa antes de caer inconsciente sobre mi.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador:  
  
No saben lo feliz que fui al leer los reviews que me mandaron, ; ; muchas gracias =3 aquí esta la primera parte de un Harry/Severus, como lo habran notado es narrado por harry.  
  
Van a ser dos capitulos cortos (haria solo uno pero ya me estan apurando XD) que espero que lean.  
  
Ya saben, HP y el apuesto, sexy y deseable SS son de Rowling ¬¬ yo solo los hago sufrir un poco XD  
  
Dejenme review por favorcito!!!  
  
nn  
  
---------------------------------------- 


	2. Diagnostico

Capitulo 2. Diagnostico.  
  
-No me gusta verte triste, vamos –con un gentil movimiento de tu mano levantaste mi barbilla para que te mirara a los ojos.-sonríe para mi.  
  
¡Como no hacerlo! Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendió por mi rostro aniñado y me devolviste la sonrisa antes de caer inconsciente sobre mi.  
  
........ ¿Qué pasó? ......  
  
Me quedé helado al sentir como tu cuerpo se derrumbaba sobre el mío, después de un par de segundos logré reaccionar, comencé a gritarle a la enfermera como histerico. Ella acudió a gran velocidad, me quite de la cama para acostarte a ti. Poppy (N/a: no recuerdo como se escribe completo su nombre .) me sacó de la enfermería con la cara un poco palida.  
  
No se que pasó dentro de esa maldita enfermeria, solo veia que entraban y salian profesores a pasos acelerados hasta que llegó Dumbledore –quien ni me dirigió una fugaz mirada-. El anciano entró, llevaba el ceño fruncido y su rostro también presentaba una palidez alarmante.  
  
Pero no me dejaban entrar...  
  
Nadie entendia mi preocupación...  
  
Nadie entendia que te amaba... que aun te amo....  
  
Caí dormido a un lado de la puerta que da a la enfermeria esperando. A la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando una fuerte mano se apoyó en mi hombro...  
  
-No es muy prudente dormir en los pasillos Potter.  
  
¡Eras tú! Sin pensarlo mucho me lancé a tus brazos, me dedicaste un debil abrazo, aun estabas sin fuerzas.  
  
-Lo... lo siento... -mi cara estaba roja al ver mi reacción, al sentir tu sonrisa y tus ojos sobre mi, levanté la mirada, te noté más pálido de lo normal.  
  
-Hoy tienes mi clase a la primera hora y creo que se nos hace tarde.  
  
-Pero usted aún se ve débil, ¡Debería descansar! –añadí desesperado al notar tu voz cansina, sin esa fuerza que la caracterizaba. Me miraste serio y una sombra obscureció tu mirada antes de contestar.  
  
-La vida es muy corta Harry, no debemos desperdiciarla descansando.  
  
Me impresionó tu tono de voz, era tan... ¿resignada?... sí, parecia resignada ante lo que fuera a venir. No me dejaste replicar pues me ayudaste a levantarme y nos dirigimos a las mazmorras, sentí como un frío inexpugnable crecía en mi corazón al darme cuenta de que tu cuerpo se distinguía cada vez más débil. Una sola pregunta rodó mi mente cuando me senté frente a mi caldero: ¿Por que? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?  
  
----------------  
  
No pasó más de una hora cuando apoyaste tus manos en el escritorio y con voz ahogada nos pediste a todos que salieramos.  
  
Yo me quedé fingiendo que guardaba mis cosas, ya que no perdia de vista cada uno de tus movimientos, bajé la mirada al saber que me observabas.  
  
Te oí caer.  
  
Escuché cuando te desmayaste.  
  
Aun no se como, pero te lleve cargando -casi arrastrando- a la enfermeria, de nuevo me prohibieron la entrada por una hora, pero yo esperé pacientemente.  
  
Cuando despertaste te pregunte que pasaba, posaste tus labios en los mios besandome con tristeza, pero no respondiste, solo me mandaste de vuelta a clases.  
  
Fruncí el ceño molesto antes de gritarte lo preocupado que estaba por ti y que queria saber lo que te pasaba.  
  
Tu mirada se turba al oir mis palabras, noto impresionado un par de lagrimas que salen de tus ojos antes de que te abraze, lloras con más fuerza en mi pecho. Con un nudo en la garganta tomé tu barbilla para hablarte.  
  
-Entiendo que no me quiera decir señor, prometo tener paciencia. Por ahora solo... solo dejeme... besarlo...  
  
Me sonrojo al igual que tú antes de besarte. Estoy nervioso, por lo que solo te agradezco para alejarme. Con sorpresa noto que me retienes para besarme de nuevo.  
  
Por fin entendí que me amabas y fui muy feliz, te abracé mientras te confesaba mi amor. Tu me correspondiste antes de volverme a besar.  
  
Aun seguia impresionado por el beso y la declaración cuando esa maldita enfermera me obligó a salir –de nuevo-.  
  
Fui al despacho del director a exigir una explicación.  
  
Pero Dumbledore tampoco dijo nada, solo que ya habias vuelto a tus aposentos.  
  
Ya era tarde, asi que me fui a dormir.  
  
Entre sueños lo ví, él se burlaba de "San Snape" por ponerse entre aquel hechizo que me mandó a mi y que tu interceptaste.  
  
El dijo que moririas... que morirías muy lentamente... que no habia cura... que tus... que tus organos se destruirian uno a uno... sin remedio...  
  
Ahí lo comprendí, estabas muriendo... por mi culpa...  
  
Desperté sobresaltado de esa "pesadilla", corrí hasta tus aposentos y haciendo gala de mi magia sin varita abrí la puerta... te vi en el suelo vomitando sange...  
  
Con lágrimas en los ojos, me acerqué a ti, entré a ese charco de sangre para llevarte con Pomfrey... no ofreciste resistencia, solo te acurrucaste a mi pecho intentando detener las nuevas oleadas de ese liquido viscoso.  
  
----  
  
La enfermera te dio unas pociones, según ella te quitarian el dolor –algo es algo ¿no?-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador  
  
OK, como dijo Harry: Algo es algo ¿no? Asi que aquí esta la corta continuación (4 paginas TT) pero no se preocupen, este capitulo vendra con el tercero y ultimo nn  
  
Respondo a sus Reviews que me han hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo:  
  
----gabyKinomoto: ¡Que bueno que te gustó! Me levantas el autoestima TT, sobre hacer ff mas largos... pues creeme que lo he intentado, quise hacer un HP/DM pero no me salió, ahora no se como terminarlo. Pero bueno, lo intentaré. Gracias por tu review.  
  
----anna potter: Pues aquí estan los proximos capitulos, ¡gracias por decir eso de mi fic!  
  
----mari2: ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hizo tu review!, no estudié para mi examen ni hice la mitad de mi tarea para terminar estos caps lo mas rapido posible . Disculpa si estan tan cortos mis capitulos pero desde hace mas de una semana mi creatividad se fue de vacaciones y no puedo escribir nada largo, lo siento ¬¬.  
  
----Luinwe: A mi tambien me encanta la pareja que hacen Harry y Severus (Aunque ese Severus ¬ queda bien con todos) jejeje aunque Harry y Draco no me son indiferentes o ¡Viva el slash cursi y/o melancolico! Y aquí esta terminado, que bueno que hayas leido los demas, esperon no te desilusione ni el final ni los demas fics escritos por mi. ToT  
  
----sang: ¡Gracias por tu review! Aunque, si has leido varios de mis fics ¿Dónde estan tus Reviews? Ay Sang... jejeje, no te creas, que bueno que pienses que voy mejorando y por supuesto que lo continuaré. ¡Gracias por echarme porras!  
  
Nos vemos pues, espero les guste este fic, hasta luego. ----  
  
Nota de ultimo minuto.  
  
Mi madre no me ha dejado terminar el ultimo capitulo asi que se los debo, ya casi lo acabo.  
  
Disculpen las molestias.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Vida Tiempo

Nota: cuando diga (Severus) es cuando se vea todo desde el angulo de Snape nn y cuando diga (Harry) pues es que habla Dumbledore nn... ok pues ¬¬ es obvio que si dice (Harry) es por que él va a hablar.  
  
Capitulo 3. Vida.... Tiempo...  
  
Con lágrimas en los ojos, me acerqué a ti, entré a ese charco de sangre para llevarte con Pomfrey... no ofreciste resistencia, solo te acurrucaste a mi pecho intentando detener las nuevas oleadas de ese liquido viscoso.  
  
---------------------------  
  
La enfermera te dio unas pociones, según ella te quitarian el dolor –algo es algo ¿no?-  
  
(Severus, al principio del capitulo 1)  
  
Fue hasta que abrí los ojos y te ví a mi lado con esa mirada preocupada que comprendí lo mucho que te amaba, intenté sonreirte pero este dolor tan grande no me deja.  
  
Madame Pomfrey aparece y te obliga a salir.  
  
Es ella quien me dice la realidad de mi estado: estoy muriendo me queda muy poco tiempo de vida... sé que he desperdiciado mi vida ocultandome tras una mascara de frialdad e indiferencia... pero ya no más... me encargaré de disfrutar este tiempo...  
  
Siento la necesidad de llorar, lo admito, pero me controlo, no quiero abrir mi corazón ante nadie, este dolor es solo mio.  
  
Es un dolor que nadie entenderia.  
  
Por que la razon de mi dolor no es lo que se acerca sino lo que dejo en esta vida.  
  
Por que te dejo a ti.  
  
La enfermera se va dejandome un poco de pocion para dormir. No la tomé.  
  
La enfermeria se fue llenando de maestros que llevaban cosas, las cuales se hiban mezclando en mi cuerpo (puros medicamentos para intentar tratar mi problema). Estaba empezando a molestarme pues cada persona que entraba intentaba darme palabras de aliento. Le pregunté a Dumbledore por ti, pero el solo me dijo que no tenia permiso para verme hasta que estuviera mejor. Le lancé una gélida mirada antes de tomarme la pocion para sumergirme en un letargo sin sueños e ignorar a todos esos que no me querian dejar a tu lado.  
  
----------  
  
Me desperté un poco tarde a la mañana siguiente y luego de una breve discusión con la condenada enfermera logré salir. Me sentí enternecido al ver como te quedaste dormido junto a la puerta ¿esperando? ¿esperandome? Decidí hablarte.  
  
-No es muy prudente dormir en los pasillos Potter.  
  
Me miraste emocionado antes de lanzarte a mis brazos, te respondí, aunque las fuerzas me fallaron, sabia que el hechizo ya estaba haciendo estragos en mi, no crei que fuera tan rápido. Sonreí como nunca había hecho al notar tu sonrojo por lo que acababas de hacer.  
  
-Lo... lo siento...  
  
-Hoy tienes mi clase a la primera hora y creo que se nos hace tarde.  
  
-Pero usted aún se ve débil, ¡Debería descansar! –Mi corazón se encogió de ternura al notar tu preocupación, la verdad es que tenias razón, no me sentia nada bien. Mi mirada se volvió seria al recordar mi anuncio de muerte, suspiré antes de contestar lo que mi corazón quería gritar.  
  
-La vida es muy corta Harry, no debemos desperdiciarla descansando.  
  
Estaba resignado a morir, pero antes de que eso pasara decidí no entristecerte, ante nada queria que fueras feliz, asi que te ayude a levantarte para irnos a clase.  
  
Ya en las mazmorras, mi malestar aumentó, ¿Por qué tenia que ser todo tan rápido?, apoyé mis manos en el escritorio buscando un apoyo, le indiqué a los alumnos que salieran, no queria que me vieras, pero ¡eres tan terco!  
  
Te quedaste fingiendo que guardabas tus cosas, te miré fijamente –tal vez esta era la última vez que te veía-  
  
No resistí más y caí sin sentido al suelo.  
  
----  
  
Cuando desperté te vi, me preguntaste que pasaba. Noté tu preocupación, algo me lo indicó, me sentí feliz al sentir que era correspondido, que también tú me amabas.  
  
En una fracción de segundo me acerqué a ti y te besé con tristeza. Pero no te respondí.  
  
Frunces el ceño molesto antes de ponerte frente a mi con los puños apretados y me gritas –noto como tus ojos se van empañando mientras gritas a todo pulmon- que estas muy preocupado por mi y que deseas saber que pasa.  
  
Esto sobrepasa mis limites, simplemente es demasiado para mi...  
  
Un par de lagrimas salen de mis ojos, me abrazas y me repites que estas preocupado... por mi.  
  
Lloro con más fuerza.  
  
Se siente raro.  
  
Es la primera vez en toda mi vida en que me doy el lujo de llorar así frente a alguien...  
  
También es la primera vez que alguien se preocupa así por mi...  
  
Intento esconder mi rostro en tu pecho, pero colocas una mano en mi barbilla para levantarme la cara, con movimientos lentos y delicados te acercas a mi.  
  
-Entiendo que no me quiera decir señor, prometo tener paciencia. Por ahora solo... solo dejeme... besarlo...  
  
Siento mis mejillas arder –parezco un colegial con su primer beso, que ridiculo- al igual que las tuyas, pero en tu mirada hay determinación.  
  
Unes tus labios a los mios en un tierno beso.  
  
Luego de profundizar un poco más ese contacto –te siento como algo tan puro que no me atrevo a corromperte- te alejas y –aun con la cara roja y la mirada baja- murmuras un simple.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
¡Como si besarte fuera para mi hacerte un favor!  
  
Haces el intento de irte, pero soy más rápido y te detengo por la muñeca para abrazarte y besarte nuevamente.  
  
Te separas agitado, me miras fijamente a los ojos. Sé que ya lo has notado por que me abrazas y me dices con voz temblorosa que me amas.  
  
Te sonrío abiertamente intentando demostrar con ese gesto toda la felicidad que ahora habita en mi alma, no me quedo atrás, decido contestarte que yo tambien te amaba, que lo eres todo para mi, que sin ti lo poco que me queda de vida no valdria ni un knut...  
  
Pero en vez de eso te contesto con un ambiguo –yo tambien- me reprendo a mi mismo por no poder expresar lo que siento, pero a ti parece no importarte, ya que me respondes el beso que te doy.  
  
Somos interrumpidos de nuevo por esa [insertar todo tipo de groserias] enfermera, seria lo maximo lanzarle un cruciatus... creo que, al menos a ti no te importaria...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Por fin me dejan salir, me siento peor, pero me deprimo con el solo hecho de estar en la enfermeria, salgo con la intención de buscarte pero el dolor me obliga a doblarme.  
  
Siento que voy a vomitar mientras el dolor aumenta, emprendo una carrera desesperada rumbo a mis aposentos. Entro con la intención de dirigirme al retrete a vomitar en paz –y de paso evitar el batidero-  
  
Pero no lo logro.  
  
Apenas cierro la puerta en mi espalda cuando otra arcada me obliga a quitar la mano de mi boca para dejar salir todo, pero un momento ¿Qué es todo?  
  
Miro asustado el espectáculo que estoy dando: de mi boca sale sangre, demasiada sangre. Caigo al suelo, no me quedan fuerzas ni para mantenerme de pie.  
  
Lánguidamente me arrastro para recargarme en la pared mientras siento otra oleada de sangre acudir a mi –ahora hay un charco a mi alrededor.  
  
Pienso en ti.  
  
¿Por qué demonios fui tan cobarde?  
  
¿Por qué no te confese antes lo mucho que te amaba?  
  
¿Por qué todo pasa tan rápido?  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Una nueva sesión de vomitos acude a mi, solo abro mi boca para que salga, solo espero que no me veas en este estado...  
  
Muy tarde, la puerta es abierta, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrir los ojos, quise llorar al notar tu mirada, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas ni para eso, el dolor era demasiado.  
  
Te acercaste a mi y me rodeaste con tus brazos –nunca me di cuenta de lo fuertes que son, a pesar de que aun eres tan flacucho y pequeño... jejeje, mi pequeño, suena bien- al sentir como me levantabas me acurruqué en tu pecho. Nos dirigimos con Pomfrey mientras intentaba detener una nueva camada de sangre.  
  
La enfermera me mira con tristeza e impotencia antes de darme unas pociones revitalizantes y otras que me ayuden a retardar mi muerte...  
  
Después de todo no tengo cura...  
  
Algo es algo ¿no?  
  
(Harry)  
  
Luego de que te da las pociones intento acercarme a ella, pero me evade. Enojado la acorralo para exigirle que me diga si hay algo que podamos hacer.  
  
-Temo que no hay nada que hacer, señor Potter.  
  
-¿Cuanto queda? -¿de donde sacaré tanta tranquilidad para hablar si me estoy muriendo de los nervios y del miedo? La mujer me mira intentando evaluarme. Hasta que al fin contesta dejandome completamente ausente...  
  
Parece ser que no pasarías la noche... moririas al amandecer.  
  
Intenté aparentar tranquilidad.  
  
No quisiste seguir en la enfermería, volvimos a tus aposentos. Hablamos sobre lo que me querias ocultar pero que ya sabia. Por primera vez te vi llorar, senti como te derrumbabas a mi lado, juntos derramamos unas lagrimas silenciosas mientras te abrazaba...  
  
Por fin ambos habiamos entendido lo que significaba que tenia menos de medio dia de vida. Lloraste en mi pecho mientras yo te apretaba y derramaba un par de lagrimas contigo, ya no tenia fuerzas para llorar. Mi tristeza era tal que ni las lagrimas la aliviaban.  
  
Intente consolarte.  
  
Pero ¿Cómo consolarte si yo estaba igual de triste?  
  
Me besaste con pasión y con deseo, yo me dejé llevar.  
  
--------------  
  
Esa noche la pasamos juntos, me hiciste tuyo mientras llorabas en mi cuello repitiendome una y otra vez lo mucho que me amabas. Al final me quedé dormido en tu pecho.  
  
(Severus)  
  
Lloré amargamente en tu pecho.  
  
La muerte me da igual, entiendelo. Lo que me deprime eres tú, no quiero que te quedes solo, se que te culparias por mi muerte  
  
Miré ese rostro infantil de porcelana intentando memorizarlo, recordar cada rasgo.  
  
Me acerqué y te besé exigiendo poseer tu cuerpo.  
  
Y así lo hice. Te dejaste llevar, perdiste conmigo tu inocencia mientras yo lloraba por lo que pudimos llegar a ser.  
  
Me entregaste no solo tu cuerpo, sino tambien tu alma, aun sabiendo que lo nuestro no tiene futuro.  
  
Que ya es tarde.  
  
Solo me quedan unas cuantas horas y el efecto de las pociones pronto pasará, obligandome a volver a ese infierno de dolor que abarca mi cuerpo y mi alma. Noto el suave peso de tu cabeza en mi pecho y sonrío antes de cerrar mis ojos para dormir un poco.  
  
---------------  
  
Fue justo al amanecer cuando desperté de golpe al sentir el mismo dolor. Fui con paso vacilante a la salida –donde tenia de las pociones de Pomfrey- pero no llegué, de nuevo las fuerzas me fallaron.  
  
Me derrumbé en el suelo dando arcadas, terminando de vomitar en forma de sangre todos y cada uno de mis organos vitales.  
  
Me desmayé en medio de ese mar de sangre.  
  
(Harry)  
  
Desperté al sentir la luz del sol en mis ojos, estaba feliz.  
  
Con un sobresalto recordé el pronodtico de la enfermera. Te busqué a mi lado pero no estabas.  
  
Alarmado, me levanté y te hallé inconsciente en el piso de la sala, un charco -aun mayor que los anteriores- de sangre de rodeaba. Miré tu rostro, ahora se encontraba más pálido que nunca.  
  
Con dificultad me acerqué a ti y te levanté con cuidado mientras las lagrimas se hacian presentes en mi rostro. Abriste los ojos cansado, acariciaste mi mejilla, tus ojos se nublaron mientras murmurabas las que serian tus últimas palabras.  
  
-Gra... gracias... Harry... tu... me hiciste... me hiciste muy feliz –intentaste tomar una bocanada de aire pero solo escupiste más sangre, me miraste antes de continuar.  
  
-Te amo- suspiraste. -Bésame... por f-favor...  
  
(Severus)  
  
Aun inconsciente pude sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi, escuché tus sollozos.  
  
Abrí los ojos, ya no podia enfocar bien, acaricie tu mejilla, mientras mis ojos se nublabam y hacia un esfuerzo por decirte lo que sentia.  
  
-Gra... gracias... Harry... tu... me hiciste... me hiciste muy feliz –cada palabra, cada respiro era para mi como una daga que se enterraba en mi cuerpo. Intente tomar una bocanada de aire pero solo conseguir escupirte más sangre, te mire antes de continuar.  
  
-Te amo- suspire. -Bésame... por f-favor...  
  
Senti tus labios unirse a los mios, con tu lengua acariciaste mi boca, compartimos el sabor metalico de la sangre.  
  
Quise besarte con pasión, hacerte mio en ese instante.  
  
Pero ya era tarde.  
  
Yo sabia que este era el final... mi final.  
  
Comence a sentir un viento frío que llenaba mi corazón, me relajé exhalando un ultimo suspiro.  
  
El dolor desapareció como por arte de magia, senti la separacion entre mi cuerpo y mi alma, pero era una separacion no deseada.  
  
Me separe de mi cuerpo deseando volver a el.  
  
Volver a ti.  
  
Era cruel verte llorar así por mi.  
  
Pero se sentia tan bien.  
  
Ya no me dolia nada.  
  
Por fin sentia paz.  
  
Tu me diste paz.  
  
Gracias mi amor.  
  
(Harry)  
  
Al separar mis labios de los tuyos pude sentir un ultimo suspiro que salia de ti, ese ultimo suspiro que se llevo la vida de tu cuerpo.  
  
Dejandome solo de nuevo. 


	4. Sin ti

Capítulo 4. Sin ti.  
  
(Harry)  
  
Al separar mis labios de los tuyos pude sentir un ultimo suspiro que salia de ti, ese ultimo suspiro que se llevo la vida de tu cuerpo.  
  
Dejandome solo de nuevo.  
  
Te abracé, lloré, grité, pero nada te haria volver a mi.  
  
Me levanté con la tunica manchada de sangre, tu sangre.  
  
Con furia tome mi varita y fui a donde mi corazon me llevaba: a la mansión riddle, aun no se como paso, pero logré desaparecer de Hogwarts para llegar a ese lugar.  
  
Fue en esa mansión donde lo encontre, Voldemort me miraba y sonreia maliciosamente.  
  
Peleamos, no recuerdo muy bien que pasó, solo se que le lance miles de cruciatus, lo escuche pedir clemencia. Una clemencia que no le di.  
  
Deseaba que ese asqueroso ser sintiera auque fuera solo por una vez ese mismo dolor que ahora llenaba mi pecho, aquel dolor que ahogaba mi alma por tu perdida. Suena bien, pero se que ni un millon de cruciatus me ayudarian a lograr ese objetivo.  
  
Lo torture hasta que su cuerpo no dio mas y cayo muerto a mis pies. Ni sus más poderosos mortifagos se atrevieron a tocarme.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ahora que acabe con el me encuentro frente a tu tumba, saco un pequeño frasco negro de mi tunica –la misma tunica manchada de sangre de aquel dia- se que es pequeño y que es el triple de la dosis que necesito, pero aun asi lo bebo todo.  
  
Sonrio al sentir ese calido veneno mientras espero con ansias el momento en que por fin me reunire contigo.  
  
Abrazo tu lapida sintiendo todo mi dolor desaparecer.  
  
Ahora, por fin, sere completamente libre a tu lado...  
  
--FIN—  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador.  
  
¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parecio?  
  
¿Ahora entienden por que no escribo historias largas? Se me olvidan o por x o z razon no puedo escribirlas o me tardo años para actualizar... soy un desastre, asi que conformense con mis historias cortas (al menos hasta que salga de vacaciones, por que se me ocurrio otro ff que espero escribir cuando salga de vacaciones o)  
  
He aquí la contestación a los Reviews:  
  
----Fallen Fan: ¡Que bueno que te gusto mi ff! Jejejeje, no tienes que ponerte de rodillas, aquí esta la continuación nn, de veras no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste con tu review, ¡Muchas Gracias!  
  
----strega-in-progress: Severus sera tuyo, pero lo tendras que compartir con Harry XD Jejeje haces que me sonroje al decir eso de que te gusto mas el cap 1 que el 2, muchas gracias. Sobre no matarlo... ¡lo siento pero ya estaba predeterminado!  
  
----anna potter: Aquí esta la actualizacion y el final (recien saliditos del horno). Sobre lo que me dices te contesto lo mismo que a strega-in- progress, eso de la muerte de Severus ya estaba predeterminado, pero bueno, ahora después de muertos si seran felices y estaran juntos ; ; ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
----Elanor Black: ¡Mwahahahaha! ¡Si mate a sev! Y ni Harry ni yo pudimos hacer algo por el (mis manitas escriben, yo solo las veo jejeje) ¡Mil gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gusto!  
  
----shiokaze(tatsui): ¡Ay Shiokaze! Lo siento, de veras, pero Sev no podia sobrevivir, prometo que hare un ff donde los dos sean muy felices ¿Si? Jejeje, XD creo que no te va a gustar el final (La muerte tragica de los dos) pero en fin... ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
----Paula Moonlight: ¡Que gusto leer un review tuyo Paula Moonlight! Tu fuiste una de las pocas que me envio review en mi primer fic (apesta y no se si lo seguire) en fin, temo desilucionarte pero ese hombre tan guapo, sexy, maravilloso... ¬ y demas debia morir, asi que ¡Lastima! Jejeje  
  
=======Igualmente muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus Reviews. ¡Estaremos en contacto!  
  
Veo que a muchos les hubiera gustado que terminara diferente, pero no pude, ya todo estaba planeado para que Severus muriera. Pero les prometo que intentare escribir un ff HP/SS que tenga un final feliz [notese la parte de intentare]  
  
¡Ya quiero ver HP y el prisionero de azkaban!  
  
¡Lean el Harry/Sirius llamado El que lo ama!  
  
¡Adios!  
  
Atte. Cerdo Volador. o  
  



End file.
